


[PODFIC] Humane Society by smilebackwards

by lunatique



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Transformation, Kitten, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, erik turns into a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique
Summary: "Once Erik finally allows himself to decide that Charles is pretty much the best thing since sliced bread, he spends the next week being incredibly bitter that he's Charles' cat and not his boyfriend."
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[PODFIC] Humane Society by smilebackwards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Humane Society](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369803) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



> Many thanks to Chantress for the beta and Peasina for being the best music consultant!!

LENGTH: 1hr12 mins | SIZE: 60 mb

[STREAMING + DOWNLOAD](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/humane%20society_music.mp3)

Right-click+"save link as" the streaming link to download! :D

Thank you Paraka for hosting!


End file.
